fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoiri Reijin
Hinoiri Reijin is one of the main characters of the series Royalty Princess Precure. She is a 14-year-old girl. Hinoiri's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Garnet,the princess of blaze. Appearance Hinoiri hair is black and red eyes at her hair she use a white loop. She wears a white shirt with a red ribbon at her chest,over her shirt has a brown coat. She has a black skirt. She stocking are black and wears school shoes. As Cure Garnet her hair very long and is pink she hair tied up like a bow with four long strands hanging from it with a black ribbon in the back and red eyes. Her top is light pink and gold with a black belt with a gold brooch in the front and feathery red sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three red jewels and light pink feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are red and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part red and part light pink, with the light pink part slightly longer on the left and the red part reaching her feet. Her shoes are red and gold heels with red straps wrapped around her thighs. Personality Hinoiri is very delicate and generous girl. She is a ballerina very graceful and is admired for all, but sometimes she is a little bit lonely. History First apparition When the cures are fighting and almost losing the battle a mysterious pretty cure appears saving them. She introduce herself as "The princess of the flames". After the mysterious precure purified the Sakebot she go away. Relations Tai Matsuda-Tai is her friend and teammate. Tai called her of Haruni. Queen Royal-Queen Royal and Hinoiri are very good friends. Queen Royal take care of Hinoiri when she is a children. Princess Sky-Princess Sky is her childhood friend and teammate. Cure Garnet Cure Garnet is the Hinoiri's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Flame of my heart!". Her main attack is Sparkling Fire. Etymology Hinoiri:Hi (日) means "Day" or "Sun"," No" (の) means "Of" and Iri (入り) means "Enter" but the word "Hinoiri" (日の入り) means "Sunset". Reijin:Reijin (麗人) means "Beauty". So his name means "Beauty Sunset" Music Hinoiri's voice actresses,Yui Itsuki,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Saki Fujita who voices Yumi Airashi,Lon who voices Tai Matsuda,Nanae who voices Tiara Himegimino, Kyoe Yoshioka how voices Rika Sato,YUI how voice Princess Sky. Solos *Endless Blaze *Princess Melody (Garnet ver) Duets/Group *All girl can be Princess (Along with Saki,Lon,Nanae,Kyoe and YUI) *Princess Melody (Forever ver~~) (Along with Saki,Lon,Nanae,Kyoe and YUI) *Burning Star (Along with Lon) Trivia *Hinoiri is the first to have black hair and red hair. *Cure Garnet has a hair very similarly to the Twilight hair. *Cure Garnet is the fifth Cure to have fire powers. *Cure Garnet is the is the first cure to have the a variation of the transformation item and have a different phrase. **Cure Sunshine have the same phrase of the rest of the group. *Hinoiri has some similarities with Akagi towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure **Both has a pink hair at in her cure form. **Both has a has fire powers. **Both are very feminine. *Hinoiri is the second cure to dance ballet,the first is Kaido Minami. *Hinoiri is the thirteenth cure with a nickname. *Cure Garnet is the first cure to have two eyes color. *Hinoiri is the fifth to wears glasses. **Hinoiri is the first red cure to wears glasses. Category:Royalty Princess Precure Category:Red Cures Category:Cures Category:Royalty Princess Precure Characters Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures